The present invention relates to exercise equipment and more particularly, to weight selection methods and apparatus.
Various weight selection methods and apparatus have been developed to provide adjustable resistance to exercise. In the case of free weights, for example, weight plates are typically mounted on opposite ends of a bar. In relatively advanced systems, the bar is stored in proximity to the weight plates, and a selection mechanism is provided to connect a desired amount of weight to the bar. Some examples of patented barbell/dumbbell improvements and/or features are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,463 to Shields (discloses a dumbbell assembly having opposite side weights which are maintained in alignment on a base and selectively connected to a handle by means of cam driven pins on the weights); U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,198 to Hettick, Jr. (discloses a barbell assembly having opposite side weights which are maintained in alignment on respective storage members and selectively connected to a handle by means of axially movable springs); U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,034 to Shields (discloses both barbell and dumbbell assemblies having opposite side weights which are maintained in alignment on a shelf and selectively connected to a handle by means of latches on the weights); U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,762 to Towley, III et al. (discloses a dumbbell assembly having a plurality of interconnected opposite side weights which are stored in nested relationship to one another and selectively connected to a handle by various means); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,997 to Roth et al. (discloses a dumbbell assembly having opposite side weights which are maintained in alignment on a base and selectively connected to a handle by means of eccentric cams on a rotating selector rod. Despite these advances and others in the field of weight selection, room for improvement remains.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide weight selecting members that are rotatable into engagement with respective weight plates to provide adjustable resistance to exercise movement. In a preferred application, the weight selecting members are mounted on a rod that extends horizontally and is movable radially into and out of a horizontal array of weights. On one embodiment, the weight selecting members are rigidly secured to the rod and rotate together therewith. On another embodiment, the weight selecting members are rotatably mounted on the rod and rotate relative thereto. Additional features and/or advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the more detailed description that follows.